Seeing both sides
by Yikanu Sekami
Summary: Shindou is the captian of the Olympus Harmony, one of the best guarding ships of the navy. One time on a task his ship gets attacked by pirates and Shindou gets kidnapped for information. What will they do to him? Are they really that bad, like the stories tell?
1. An unfortunate encounter

**Heey!**

**I have a new story! ^.^**

**I made this together with a friend and we're both really excited about it! It's kinda a funny story how we got to this. We were riding back home from school and we started talking and then my friend came up with this amazing idea and I guess you can fill in the rest by yourself ;)**

**So I hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO/Galaxy nor it's characters!**

* * *

><p>Shindou walked out of the captain's cabin of the Olympus Harmony into the cold evening air. The sky was decorated with red as the sun set, a light breeze softly lifting his long white coat. It had been two days since the departure and everything was going well so far. The men were working hard on deck as a sweet smell filled the air indicating that the cooks were already preparing dinner. There had been no problems till now and he really hoped it stayed that way.<p>

Shindou made his usual way around the ship, checking if there were any problems. Luckily there were none. The load was the usual: diamonds and gold stored behind two massive wooden doors just next to the captain's cabin. Those were the tasks you got as the best crew of the seven seas. They were high appreciated and always busy. Shindou hoped that this task would go as smoothly as the last one.

But unfortunately luck wasn't on his side that day. Just past midnight one of the crewmembers banged on the door.

"Come in," Shindou told his companion.

The door flew open and Kita came in panting.

"Trouble."

That was all he needed to say. Shindou jumped up, grabbed his telescope and ran out of the captain's cabin. Kita came to stand next to him and pointed at a black ship-like figure. Shindou directed his telescope in the direction and growled.

"Pirates." He hissed.

Shindou looked at the sea trying to find out in which way the currents streamed. And to their misfortune the currents were streaming up against them. He shouted orders to his crew, telling them to prepare themselves for battle. When everybody was done they waited for the pirates to attack. And they didn't need to wait long. Just when the ship was passing cannon-shots were heard. Shindou raised his hand and let it down again while shouting "FIRE!".

More cannon-shots were heard but it didn't stop the pirates from boarding. Shindou shouted orders while fighting off some pirates himself. One of his crew members got cornered and Shindou commanded Kita to help him.

Just when Shindou thought he was going to win a loud BANG was heard. He looked behind him and was shocked to see the door that lead to the load was broken down beyond repair. The gold and diamonds were exposed to the cold air and shimmering in the moonlight.

"Men defend the load! We can't let them take it!" Shindou shouted as he ran towards the gaping hole.

The remaining men gathered before the hole and Shindou was worried by the number of men that were still standing. The pirates gathered around them and one stepped forward. He was wearing a long black coat that was split at the back. On his head he wore a hat indicating that he was the captain. He held his sword up, a smirk visible on his face.

"Just let us through Princess and we won't harm your friends," the pirate suggested. Shindou frowned.

"I know you... You're Tsurugi Kyousuke the most-"

"Yeah yeah, I know. 'The most feared of the seven seas' it is really getting old you know... Come on just let us through."

Shindou gritted his teeth, he really didn't like Tsurugi's attitude.

"Never." Shindou said cold.

Shindou stepped forward ready to attack Tsurugi but some white-haired pirate jumped in front of him. But before anything could happen a hand was laid on the white-haired pirates' shoulder.

"Calm down Ibuki. I feel like having some fun so just relax and enjoy the show." Tsurugi looked at Shindou while smirking.

"Bring it Princess," he challenged.

Shindou glared at the pirate in front of him and swung his sword. Tsurugi parried the attack with his sword easily. He attacked too, swinging his sword towards Shindou's right flank but Shindou was faster than he thought. With swift movements Shindou changed his position, easily dodging Tsurugi's attack. Tsururgi even thought to have seen a little smirk on Shindou's face when he stood up again. Then Shindou started attacking like crazy, Tsurugi could barely keep up with it. Tsurugi took a few steps back, a little taken aback by Shindou's skills. But he quickly got over it and let their swords meet in a loud 'CLANG'. They stood still for a few seconds, swords crossed and their faces inches apart. Tsurugi laughed softly.

"Haha not bad Princess. You might be useful after all," Tsurugi smirked and before Shindou could register anything Tsurugi had already pulled his sword back. Shindou who had not expected this slightly fell forward.

Tsurugi took his chance, with one fast movement he was standing behind Shindou. Before Shindou could comprehend Tsurugi's movements the hilt of Tsurugi's sword hit his neck and he fell down unconscious.

Meanwhile the rest of Tsurugi's crew had defeated the last men of Shindou's crew and the load was lying there unguarded. Tsurugi walked towards the shimmering gold and diamonds, his sword ticking on the floor with every step he took. He spread his arms and turned around his face decorated with the smirk that made him famous.

"Men, take your price!" He sneered.

The pirates raised their swords and started to make animal sounds. Still screaming they ran towards the shining pile of treasure like beasts attacking their prey. When Ibuki was about to walk over he was stopped by Tsurugi. Tsurugi pointed at the unconscious Shindou.

"You tie him up. He might have some useful information."

Ibuki grumbled not liking the idea of tying the brat up. He'd rather help the rest with loading the treasure and _maybe_ even take something for himself. But he walked over to the brunet anyway, tied his hands and feet together and to finish his work he silenced him up with a handkerchief.

The shining diamonds and gold got loaded on the Black Lancelot. They had tied Shindou's crew up and locked them up in the captain's cabin. Tsurugi walked over to Shindou while smirking, kneeled down next to him and whispered.

"We are going to have a lot of fun."

He picked Shindou up and threw him over his shoulder. Tsurugi crossed the plank holding the two ships together. He looked at the Olympus Harmony one last time, admiring his work before he let the plank fall into the water.

And with that the Black Lancelot took off into the black night.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter!<strong>

**Please review?**


	2. Waking up in hell

**Heey there!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long!**

**But school is being annoying!**

**Anyways here is another chapter! **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO/Galaxy nor its characters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Pain, all he felt was pain as his brain slowly pulled him back to reality. He felt how a certain part of his neck ached, not really remembering why. He tried to move his arm so he could rub the sore spot, to realise he couldn't move them. As realisation hit him all his instincts kicked in along with the memories of the previous night. His eyes shot open only to close again due to the intense light. He tried to steady his breathing and think properly.<p>

First he had to figure out in what situation he was currently in. When his breathing was normal again he could feel a strong rope was tightly wrapped around his upper body along with his arms. He had already figured out that he wasn't tied to a chair or bed since his knees weren't bent and he didn't feel like he was laying on something.

He tried to open his eyes once again, carefully this time. He blinked a few times trying to get rid of the blurry sight. When his sight cleared he could examine his surroundings properly. He found out that he had been tied to the mast of a unknown ship, but as his memories returned he was quite sure it was the mast of the Black Lancelot.

His eyebrows furrowed together as he remembered the fight between himself and the mysterious captain of the Black Lancelot; Tsurugi Kyousuke. The pirate was famous for his fighting skills. He closed his eyes as he rested his head against the mast, trying to figure out why he had lost the fight. But he quickly opened them again when he decided that he should escape first, sharpening his fighting skills wasn't his first priority now.

He looked around the ship trying to get a better insight of his situation. He found out he was tied to the side of the mast as he could see almost everything by just looking to his left and right. He started to examine the ship by first looking at his left. He saw a boy on his knees with a bucket beside him and what looked like a brush in his hand. The boy had purple hair and looked like he was not much younger than him. Then, out of nowhere, another boy came running up the him with a speed he had never seen before. The boy had chocolate-brown hair with weird whirlwind shaped locks that looked like a wing at the end and he looked not much older than the purple-haired boy. The chocolate-brown haired boy said something to the purple-haired boy and ran of again. He decided to follow the chocolate-brown haired boy with his gaze.

The boy ran to the other side of the ship with the same amazing speed. The chocolate-brown haired boy climbed the small stairs that led to the wheel and stopped in front of it. In front of the wheel stood two other boys. One had teal hair and looked like he was also the same age as the first two boys. Though the other one looked about his own age and had pink hair tied in two pigtails. It looked like the two were fighting over something, the pink-haired boy kept shouting and pointing at something what looked like a map at the teal-haired boy while he just kept looking forward with a stoic look on his face like he didn't care.

He wanted to investigate further but his view was blocked as a fist slammed into the mast just millimetres away from his face. His eyes widened and he turned to look at his attacker when he heard a dark low snicker. In front of him stood the white-haired pirate who Tsurugi had called Ibuki. On his face was a big smirk visible when he spoke.

"Well, well, look who finally woke up. Did you have a nice beauty sleep?" He asked.

Shindou just kept silent, he had learned in his special training that you shouldn't speak even one word to a pirate since they can use even the smallest thing against you. Ibuki, who was obviously not happy with the silence he got, wrapped a hand around Shindou's neck and squeezed it, cutting of Shindou's airways in the process. Shindou gasped, as far as that was possible, and tried to grab the hand with his own only to be reminded that they were tied to the mast along with his upper body.

"You know, it's not very polite to not answer a question," Ibuki spoke in a low and threatening voice.

Shindou's lungs burned for air and he was getting desperate. He searched for a way to free himself as panick started to kick in. In a last attempt he raised his leg and kicked Ibuki in the chest, hard. Ibuki, who had not expected this, withdrew his hand to regain his balance. Shindou started to cough loudly while gasping for air. When Ibuki had gained his balance and processed what had happened his shocked look turned into a angry one.

"You spoiled piece of shit!" He yelled.

He raised his hand ready to punch Shindou in the face when a voice stopped him halfway.

"Ibuki! That's enough!" The voice yelled.

Ibuki's scowl deepened but he obeyed anyway. He straightened himself and turned around to meet the piercing gaze from none other than Tsurugi Kyousuke, captain of the Black Lancelot.

Shindou had laid his head against the mast again for support. The coughing had stopped but his heart was still beating like mad along with the ragged breaths that escaped from his lips due to the lack of air and adrenaline that had run through his veins. He saw Tsurugi walking over to him, his gaze fixed on him. When he had reached Shindou one of his hands grabbed Shindou's chin harshly and pulled it up, exposing his neck in the process. Shindou felt how the pirates' slender and cold fingers ran across the warm and slightly bruised skin of his neck.

"You're lucky you didn't bruise it too much or he wouldn't have been able to speak at all for at least two days!" Tsurugi fell out to Ibuki.

"So what? In my opinion we should have dumped him already. Why are you even keeping him?" Ibuki asked. Shindou felt how the cold fingers retreated as Tsurugi spun around to face Ibuki.

"I already told you, he might have some useful information." Was the short and cold reply from the captain of the Black Lancelot.

Tsurugi turned around to face Shindou again, who wasn't panting anymore.

"Looks like you've recovered enough. Now, let's start with you telling me your name Princess." Tsurugi asked Shindou.

Shindou kept his mouth shut, refusing to make even the slightest sound. His gaze was locked with Tsurugi's who was waiting for an answer. They kept staring at each other, both with a stoic look on their face until Ibuki broke the silence.

"It's no use, he has had that stupid special training." Ibuki reported.

Shindou's eyes widened slightly and just for a second at that remark, how could they know of that special training? The movement had been short and small but Tsurugi had noticed it. A smirk made its way on his face.

"That's right," Tsurugi's smirk widened.

"We already know about the special training. I can also inform you about the fact that we have also already found a way to get through it. So to spare both you and me a lot of trouble, just answer the questions that we ask you and nobody gets hurt."

Even after the threats Shindou remained silent. Tsurugi was starting to lose his patience and grabbed Shindou's chin harder than before, pulling his face so close he could feel the pirates' hot breath. He could even smell the faint scent of rum as the pirate spoke.

"Listen Princess, we can do this the easy or the hard way. This is your last chance to just answer the questions or things might get nasty." Tsurugi hissed.

When Shindou refused to speak for the third time Tsurugi pulled away reluctantly. He took a step back a deep scowl decorating his face. But that scowl was quickly replaced by a devious smirk.

"I see you've made your choice." Tsurugi said. He turned to Ibuki his face turning serious again.

"Get Kurama. He will speak, wether he likes it or not."

**Please review?**


End file.
